


Hedonistic

by MiChiAzalie



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Don't think too hard on this, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Gil being salty about himself, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It's literally just porn, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, emotionally constipated idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie
Summary: Gilgamesh rarely let go of amusement when he got his hands on it, and upon further reflection, this looks like amusement alright -after all, making a fool out of his younger self was definitely at the top list of his favorite pastimes, and he himself would be a fool if he let go of yet another perfect instance to demonstrate who the better version of himself actually was. And if his Master was truly so greedy of him, in what world is he ever going to say no to her?--Or in which Gilgamesh receives a lesson on the benefits of sharing.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have, like, zero regrets, okay? And yes, I'm already adding the pertinent tags for the next chapter ksksdsjdksdjskdjsk
> 
> Please, do take my hand and join me in what will undoubtedly be a plot-free smut-fest.

The music that plays in the ambience is all sultry notes and rhythmic drums. The Ziggurat teems with activity once again, the event that is being held in the Chaldean’s honor still ongoing well into the night as voluble crowds of people and Servants alike dance and drink to their heart’s content.

Of course, it was not without a reason; provided that it was an excuse for free alcohol and a rare opportunity to marvel upon the splendor of Uruk, even if it was now just a still-image, an aborted timeline forever frozen in time and memory, the event keeps drawing larger and larger crowds of Servants everytime that it is held. 

Gilgamesh should have joined in the merriment. Even if he already had experienced everything that was to be experienced and there were not many surprises left in his life -nonlife?- to throw him off balance, one could always coax a smidge of pleasure from most things in life, and this, aborted timeline or not, was still his kingdom, his to rule as he saw fit, and as long as he remains there, Gilgamesh has the world at his feet; everything is possible and everything is within his reach.

There is nothing that should upset him in so far that everything the eye could see was his by right -even the foolish mongrels who are partaking in the festivities and are one drink short of needing a gastric lavage are part of those belongings.

Caster taps his fingers impatiently against the golden arm of his throne. His jaw is sore, probably because he cannot stop grinding his teeth, but he dismisses that piece of deduction as unimportant.

However, despite all of that, the ever-wise King of Uruk is not enjoying his time here.

The reason why, though, is as simple as it was all sorts of unbecoming as well.

Gilgamesh rarely allowed his stern face to betray any sort of emotion that could potentially compromise him; after all, there was no point in letting others take advantage of one’s emotions by being overly open about them, and that control was something he was proud of -he prided himself on how he could control everything possible and take logical, calm decisions to make things go exactly the way he intends them to.

However, today’s night is filled with odd things that compromise his carefully practiced control -things such as watching his younger self dance with his Master, a soft-hearted fool of a woman with eyes that are the color of honey, her wavy hair falling in soft corkscrew curls that entice him so, in an open display of clear amatory lust as his Archer-class self moves her body to the same beat of the song that plays in the background.

While Hakuno and his younger self dance, Casters sits at the top of his throne with a goblet of wine to silently contemplate, rarely glancing at any of the temple maidens as they dance around as well, tempting the men in the room to give in to their deepest desires.

Her body molds in his as they twine about each other, so seamlessly that it was as if she was purposely made to fit against him. Every time he spins Hakuno around to match the upbeat rhythm of the music around them, her lily-white dress unfurls like a flower in bloom, allowing furtive glimpses at the creamy skin of her thighs.

When they are brought against each other again, Hakuno then smiles at something that he whispers into her ear -something that also makes her red in the face for reasons Caster can tell were beyond her alcohol intake- as the hands around her waist squeeze before they slide up to her ribs. The movement pretends to be unintentional, but it nearly grazes her breasts.

It is then, as he watches intently, that Hakuno turns to face him to send him a small smile, genuine and without any real-malice behind, but as she does, Archer’s hands start a slow, deliberate journey, reaching lower and lower until he slides them under her dress, digging into the firm flesh of her thighs.

Archer takes a moment to look at him as well and he’s _smirking_. 

Caster returns the mocking stare with a small arch of his eyebrow as he brings the rim of the wine goblet to his lips, his crimson eyes remaining focused on the amorous couple, his emotions mocking him as they slip out of his control.

It wasn’t like him to put so much care into his younger self’s antics, his petty tricks and games -Archer will always remain a child, brutish and uncouth, and Caster was above his immature displays of testosterone and bravado as he also was above these petty, childish feelings of lust, wounded male pride and possessiveness; such things were reserved for people who didn’t have control over themselves, and he refused to join them.

The fact remained, still, that there was something in the way they composed themselves around the other that it gave him the impression that _he_ was the one odd out despite the fact that it was _he_ who was first introduced to her when Chaldea’s Master found her drifting aimlessly across the stars, especially so given the fact that Hakuno was already hopelessly attached to Archer for no discernible reason that Caster could detect -if Archer actually _could_ provide any reason for that at all. Perhaps, even, there is no reason to be found at all.

When Hakuno was with Archer, it was almost as if she was a completely different Hakuno than the one he got to know.

Archer with her seemed also like another different being -most of the time, at least, when he believes no one looks his way.

It sometimes makes Caster wonder what sort of trials and tribulations the two have gone through that Hakuno would never stare into his eyes _quite_ the same way she does when he catches her staring at his younger self.

Archer grins back at him again, eyes darkened and half-lidded with a heady mix of triumph and want. His was a grin that Caster could recognize, having been part of his own repertoire for many, many years: it was a small, challenging smile that said, ‘Come and take it’, and by the way it darkens on his face when both their eyes meet, Archer definitely knows of his inner conflict.

Of course, that he would think he can taunt him into action like this and get away with it is all sorts of foolish; if this is truly what he intends by flaunting Hakuno around like a trophy in front of him, Archer should know by now that they both have killed for much less than that.

However, he can’t quite understand why this, of all things, should be the last straw; why has he been tolerating this dysfunctional pact between him and Archer of sharing their Master in private, and yet this is where he draws the line on that agreement?

Well, it is not like he can reflect much further on that.

Caster stands so quickly from his throne and slams the goblet of wine on its armrest so hard that he thinks he has nearly frightened a couple of dancers nearby -not that it troubles him in the slightest, being instead filled with the familiar urge to throw Archer out of a window and take his woman into his arms instead.

And that is exactly what brings him there, going over to the two of them as Servants, dancers and musicians alike part all around him like waves in a sea -although most were much too preoccupied chasing after their own pleasure to even notice or care about the building tension hanging between them.

Hakuno halts in her dancing when she sees him approach, and when he’s already within reach she removes herself from Archer -albeit not without some reticence on his part, even if she doesn’t seem to notice or put much care into it-, spinning towards him instead. One of her hands reaches out to cup at his jaw, and that unbecoming, rising anger in him flees in a single instant, even more so when he takes note that this simple gesture makes something twitch in his younger self’s brow, not entirely nonchalant about this turn of events.

“I thought you didn’t want to dance with me tonight.”

She’s staring at his lips, he notes as well. Under the fire, her eyes look dark and enticing like hot cocoa, a look far too erotic for her own good.

Despite the slight crack on his façade, Archer is still smiling at him like he knows something he doesn’t.

Caster merely shrugs, faking nonchalance as well.

“You don’t seem to need another partner for that, so I should think you don't really need me breathing down your neck every second, now do you? Even though there are some people who should be reminded where they are,” Caster hisses under his breath as he glares at his Archer self, taking a moment to run a hand along Hakuno’s back to silently inform her that his gruffness is not directed at her, “and what they are doing.”

Archer looks as undeterred as he always is.

“That was surprisingly insightful for someone who has been doing nothing but glower in self-pity for the past few hours, surely too much in awe with the resplendence of our harmony to even consider raising so much as a finger. How come you are so lucid all of a sudden, Caster?” Archer asks in return with a small, challenging smile.

Oh, but Archer knows. Caster doesn’t have a shred of doubt about it. Archer is smirking back at him and he knows exactly what he’s doing.

He's doing things on purpose.

Hakuno’s smile is unreadable, as if she was both surprised by his answer but also expecting it, and as if she could also sense his bad mood rising again, she begins to run her fingers along his jaw, redirecting his attention back to her, choosing wisely not to comment on Archer's sardonic attempt at baiting him.

“So if not to dance, then why did you come over?” she asks, licking her lips and staring back at him like she's expecting something.

“Perhaps,” holding hard, close eye contact with his other self, Caster replies evenly, “I came looking for an incentive,” and that’s what he comes up with, not entirely a lie. “There is only so much that I can be provided with that I can potentially consider as mildly entertaining, and I am starting to feel the festivities around us are a bit superfluous. Don’t you believe so, Hakuno?” he adds, attempting to coax out of her whatever was truly on her mind.

Archer remains uncharacteristically yet blessedly silent; he just holds eye contact with him, a dangerous glint of cunning flashing in his eyes as the corners of his mouth curl up into a not-quite smile -but for Caster, that he remains without words even if only for a short moment seems already like a small triumph of sorts. At least for now.

Had he been under the impression he wouldn’t play along?

Shaking her head, Hakuno wraps her arms around his neck, holding his defiant gaze before her expression turns wry, her signature droll look back in place. “And how much more of an incentive would that be?" which earns her a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

“Don’t play coy with me. I believe you should know. Despite however tightly my younger self here has been grasping at you all this evening, this libertine glint in your eyes that you direct back at me every now and again tells me there’s something other on your mind,” he runs his fingertips along her waist, earning a scoff from Archer. “Don’t you believe you’ve been avoiding me long enough?”

His assumptions are proven right when she plants her lips against his own. She pushes herself into him, one hand resting firmly on his face as the other clutches the back of his head, and when his tongue grazes hers, she allows him in deeper, and there’s warmth spreading low in his stomach.

The taste of her mingles with that of the wine, but that is not nearly enough —he wants to feel her tremble against him, more than she already does, feel her squeeze and slip around his cock as that is the way things should be; all of this leadup is but a poor substitute of that.

He pulls away from her, holding that thought, even when she whines against it. He chuckles against her lips, amused by how much she’s wanted his touch in spite of the fact she’s had plenty of it.

“What do you want, Hakuno?” he asks, trailing the tip of his finger down her spine, making her shiver against his hold. “Tell me what you truly want, then, as I am inclined to think it is not dancing what you really seek out of me.”

However, for all the excitement that she has shown to him before, Hakuno still seems hesitant on something and pauses just when he thought she was about to give him an answer.

She then sends a shy glance behind her where Archer still stands close by, ever-watchful and ever-mocking, like she’s expecting to get some kind of approval signal out of him.

Her expression is open and vulnerable when she turns back to him and retorts,

“It’s just that…” She lets out a short, embarrassed laugh as her whole face flushes in vivid red. “I… I’ve always been a ‘go big or go home’ kind of person,” she explains, obviously failing to hide the pink flush on her cheeks, “so... here goes nothing, I guess —I love you, Gil —the both of you,” she says as she reaches one hand to cup at his younger self’s jaw and brings the other to trace up his neck until it reaches his upper cheekbone. “And— I want you. I want to be with you. This is what I want —just… this, just _us_.”

Hold on.

Might she be suggesting—

However, Archer’s aggravating laughter comes faster than he can put things into proper context.

He raises his eyebrows at him in silent challenge, giving them both a wide, shit eating smile, and Caster notes that his eyes hadn’t even flinched away from them during all the time he’s pretended he didn’t exist at all. “What’s the matter, Caster? Worried about comparisons?”

As he says so, his smile is greedy and cunning, that crease form before disappearing into nothingness as if it had never been there in the first place, and Caster finds himself wondering just how much time would be wasted if he summoned his writing instrument from his gates and jammed it into his eye.

Probably too much to be worth the effort.

So instead, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, he ignores Archer’s existence and pretends he’s on another whole plane of existence. He does not wish to see whatever smug expression is present on the other man’s face, but thankfully Hakuno reaches out to him again, grabs his hand and holds it, interlocking her fingers with his, and brings his attention back to her instead.

“Would you want it like this?” he says to her. “With him?”

His Archer self may make a fool out of Hakuno as a regular past-time, but beneath the exterior layers of his own ego he knew that his Master was smarter than she made herself look like, perhaps too smart for her own good, and the moment his own eyes peer openly at hers, Caster knows she had something in her mind. And what was more, one good thing about people who were rash was that they tended to be highly motivated. This was also true for Hakuno.

Which is why it doesn’t really come as a surprise when she says, “It’d be a shame to only love one of you, no?”

Her blunt, shameless answer makes him laugh in delighted astonishment, but he really doesn’t contradict her. “Insatiable woman, do you like being the center of our attention all that much? To think you’d reveal all these hidden depths about yourself so readily… wherever did you gather that insolence from?” he tells her. “However, Hakuno, you must realize that you’re gambling now.”

She glanced back to him wryly. “Am I not always? Only a coward plays it safe," she said then, teasing, or maybe not.

He shouldn’t feel relieved at how dismissive she’s being.

"And only a _fool_ acts without thinking," he retorts back.

Hakuno shakes her head again, and casts another glance behind her to where his younger self stands, always remaining close and appearing to be nonchalant.

Archer gives him a tart smirk, and ungraciously, he says, “well, it is as my mongrel says; it might seem that I shall have to see myself forced to put up with you, in the end,” he says dispassionately, acting like this whole thing isn’t upsetting him in the slightest, and Caster feels his good mood dissolve once again as he eyes him irritably, a look that of course his younger self decides to ignore as he grabs one of Hakuno’s wrist and spins her around to pull her back to him. “Very well, Hakuno: as I am feeling magnanimous, and as we have discussed earlier, I decide to accept your terms, so I shall allow you to—”

“ _Allow me_ , huh?” Hakuno scoffs with her trademark deadpan look, at the same time Caster mumbles, “ _discussed_ , huh?”

Oh, Indeed, Archer knows what he’s doing alright, although perhaps it might differ slightly from what Hakuno considers that they’re doing -or about to do, for that matter. He does not know what they agreed on, but if it started as one of his cunning ruses, however, Archer might have perhaps been selling his acceptance of this a little too convincingly for Caster to truly parse the real meaning behind this whole thing they have going on.

“—bring with yourself this stale, boring copy of myself with you insofar that he has proved himself not to be a weasel any longer,” he continued, blissfully ignoring the two of them. “This is certainly a far cry from anything I would deem ideal, but I can endure for your sake insofar that all that you have deemed to be remotely interesting has also proved to be quite entertaining, even if I cannot see the appeal that you find in this _grotesque_.”

It is then when his younger self starts to walk away from him, hand still tightly wrapped around Hakuno’s wrist as he drags her away with him, that much to Gilgamesh’s growing displeasure, not only has Archer not vanished into the ether and was, in fact, still very much there, but he also seems very much intent on taking Hakuno up on that offer.

Hmm.

Gilgamesh wasn’t really expecting him to agree to those terms, actually, mostly because he _himself_ had been very close to refuse them if Archer hadn’t spoken first before.

“Come on, then,” he taunts, motioning him to follow, “Shall we?”

And it also occurred to Gilgamesh that he shouldn’t be accepting his younger self’s orders quite so readily, especially when he knows that he intends to turn things against him. Perhaps it’s a matter of honor, or perhaps it’s just a stubborn refusal to be outdone by who should be considered an inferior, infantile version of himself, but whatever the real reason is, Caster knows that backing down from this -whatever this is- is not an option, even when “no” is the word that is hanging on the tip of his tongue that he wants to say back to Archer, already feeling like reconsidering his own stance and take Hakuno and keep her to himself entirely instead.

But more importantly, as Hakuno turns her head to give him an expectant look mixed with a twinge of yearning, he couldn’t quite dismiss the thought that he longs after this, that even if the idea of sharing this with ‘himself’, of all people, is far from being his ideal as well, he did not really wish to resist her insistence -and if she is so greedy of him, in what world is he ever going to say no to that?

In spite of himself, his lips curl in a half-smirk.

If his younger self is so insistent in making a point, who is he to deny the foolishness of a man who cannot rely on anything other than rash, conceit-fueled impulse?

Gilgamesh rarely let go of amusement when he got his hands on it, and upon further reflection, this looks like amusement alright -after all, making a fool out of his younger self was definitely at the top list of his favorite pastimes, and he himself would be a fool if he let go of yet another perfect instance to demonstrate who the better version of himself actually was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was... not supposed to be so long? omg I don't think I've ever written so much sin in my life kskskskskds.  
> So, uh... yeah, almost 7k words worth of smut. Ho-Ho-Ho, Happy super-belated Christmas everyone?

The three had staggered across familiar hallways until they found their way into the royal bedchambers, their legs tangling together as they walked as one.

In between heated kisses that were only broken for them to mutter filthy promises against the skin of her neck, his younger self and him had somehow managed to drag Hakuno away from the crowds and found their way to the bedchambers instead of taking things directly onto the floor or against a wall like Caster knows Archer would have done, regardless of all tact and manners, if he had been allowed to have any further say on how things should have gone.

If someone did notice their absence from the gathering, they surely didn’t care about it enough to raise any objections -not that they had any right to raise one in the first place.

Ever since they left the crowd to their own devices, pulling Hakuno away from the other became more like a petulant push-pull game between them to see who could outdo the other faster, increasingly becoming more than slightly obvious that Caster -and most certainly Archer as well despite of how convincingly he sold his acceptance of this - were really not all that thrilled about actively sharing her with the other, only enduring because they were led by the intuition that the other had something in mind that could make this whole experience potentially blossom into something remotely entertaining -if it could become something akin to mutually beneficial, though, that was certainly debatable; however, Caster thought this was a small price to pay if it gets him to see Archer’s scrunched-up faces whenever he managed to steal his plain fool away from his tight grip.

There’s something entrancing about this dance for control that his fool of a younger self seems so interested in playing – and Gilgamesh loves games just as much as he. Perhaps even more.

Hakuno parts away from his lips to help him slide the dress over her arms, and it falls to the floor in a pool of white and gold silk. The band of her brassiere slackens; Archer, who stands behind, has undone the clasp and has allowed it to fall on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Commonplace that she might be, the sight of her nakedness overwhelms him, torn between reaching for her to touch her and just drinking in the sight of her. Her breasts are plump and look to be just as soft as the rest of her is, beckoning him to do more than just stare at them, filling him with the urge to further cover Hakuno’s body with his.

He slides a finger down the line of her stomach up to breastbone, his woman barely concealing a shiver at the feeling of his hands on her, her eyes never leaving the journey he is making as her body reacts to his explorative touch.

Her skin is soft, soft as everywhere else he’s already touched her, and he thinks that if he focuses enough on how he longs to replace his fingertips with his tongue, he _could_ pretend he doesn’t still want to hurl his Archer self through a window -and judging by the occasional frown marring his other self’s face as he nips and mouths at her increasingly reddening skin, he must also be facing this same, familiar urge.

As if sharing the same thought, Archer breaks his complacency with his voice, proving his assumptions right.

“I believe she’d like you to do more than simply tickle her, Caster,” he says, hands roaming along Hakuno’s belly, where his own had been mere moments before, as he rests a cheek on her shoulder and takes a small moment to admire the red marks he’s already left there. He’s looking back at him with the smirk of a cunning fox, one who assumes to be far more astute that they really were.

Caster feels the urge to give him a glare and scrunch up his nose in mild irritation, but he works hard to keep that reaction from actually reaching his face, lest it brings even the slightest ounce of satisfaction to his infantile self.

“Oh, I should believe she does,” is his retort, its nonchalance only betrayed by the raspy quality that his voice takes as his hands reach to cup her breasts with a firm and greedy grip, fingers twirling around the edge of her areolas, making her gasp sharply when he darts in to give them a sharp pinch. “After all, it’s best to learn through experience, and it would certainly be _tragic_ to keep on leaving that task to someone who cannot seem to quite muster up the courage to properly pleasure his woman _on his own_ , wouldn’t you agree?”

The look on his other self’s face at that is so resentful, with just the right amount of _spite_ , that Gilgamesh wishes to forever preserve it in a picture. Lost in his aggrievance, he even makes Hakuno yelp in pain when he nips at her shoulder blade harder than he must have intended to. He tries to sooth the wound with his tongue in silent apology, but Caster is already seizing the moment to pull Hakuno away from him, pulling her body closer to his and taking a few steps back to put some space between them and Archer.

It is his turn now to return Archer’s trademark ‘ _come and take it’_ grins with one of his own repertoire; whether or not this attempt at getting under his skin could be considered something other than childish could be up to debate as well, but the act itself, Caster cannot deny, is certainly motivating and more than just slightly satisfying.

He rests a hand against the small of her back and pulls her back to him, allowing her to strip him, bumping their noses together as they kiss until their lips are swollen and red and they sting with sensitivity. Soon enough, none of them could complain over the other being overdressed as their fingers make deft work of undoing overly intricate clasps.

There’s a definite sound of something being rustled and tossed about nearby reaching his ears, pulling him away from his delight.

Of course, _Archer_ again.

As he parts from her with a flick of his tongue against her lips, Caster peers behind her to see Archer standing half-naked, and his eyes narrow as he approaches them and begins to remove whatever remained of his clothes, his own intricate fabrics falling about him in a pool of red and gold; with the way he is eyeing her like a preying wolf, Caster is -once again- suddenly acutely aware that it wasn't just the two of them here, and that he’s surely not going to be the only one to be inside her tonight.

The thought shouldn’t be as inconvenient as it is.

A sneer twists Archer’s lips as he catches on his mood.

“Oh, come now, don’t get _morose_ ,” he taunts, eyes heavy-lidded with the satisfaction of someone who knows himself to have won something. “If you do, I shall have to believe that your words were mere play pretend to compensate for the fact that all these years have made you lose your edge.”

Caster says nothing to that, ignoring the jibe; if he had intended to give him a response, he would have likely scooped Hakuno up and carried her somewhere else, away from Archer and his prying hands so that he could establish his claim on her without having to see himself endure such interruptions. However, he thinks again, if he could manage to avoid looking at him, he could pretend he’s not sharing his woman with him. Sure enough, he can still _feel_ Archer’s body looming behind Hakuno, hands touching and feeling over the same places that his own hands have already explored moments before, but it’s still a satisfying thought to lose himself to.

Hakuno laughs breathlessly against his lips, and as if she had somehow felt his souring mood, she takes one of his hands in hers to drag it down to her underwear, a damp patch already forming at the front.

He runs his fingertips along the fabric, nudges it to the side to get a better feel of her, and groans at what he finds there. Beneath his fingertips, she’s warm and slippery, so drenched that he can hear it as he glides his fingers along her flesh, the squelching sounds only getting louder when he pushes one finger into her, making her lips part in a breathy sigh and buck into his touch.

Oh, but he feels compelled to laugh at her impatience.

“Such a needy expression you have on your face already,” Hakuno blushes, as if that little whispered comment was the most embarrassing that she’s heard from him or done with him, her insides unconsciously clamping down on him. “Not to worry -You’ll be _ripe_ for it, soon.”

She feels heavenly around him, warm and tight and dripping with anticipation, so wet from his touch that he can hear it above her panting breathing. He pushes another finger, and she clenches around him harder, gripping his fingers in an almost vice-like grip as her warm walls strive to keep them there, her moans unrestrained as he begins to thrust into her, rough the way she likes it, fingers curling in search for that spot inside of her he knows will make her shiver and gasp and run out of breath calling his name.

He holds her tighter to him, closer, feeling the thudding of her heartbeat against his chest as his other hand presses around her waist, moving his lips to her neck to suckle on her pulse —however, while she keeps one hand on his chest to keep her balance, the other drifts to the back of Archer’s neck as the other man leans in to kiss a trail that goes from her ear to the back of her own neck, where he leaves teasing nips along the spot where her spine starts, pressing himself flush against her back.

He barely notices the intrusion when Archer slides his hand down her stomach and tugs at the waistband of her underwear until he takes it in his hand and rips it off of her with all the grace of an impatient child unwrapping a gift, and it forces Caster to slide his digits off her despite her whine of displeasure.

Half-dazed, Hakuno heaves an exasperated sigh when it clicks in her mind that her underwear has been ripped off before she breaks herself away from him, their shared momentum gone. “What the—Gil, those are the eighth in a _month_ ,” she turns to chide him, though it doesn’t come out with the amount of vindictiveness it ought to have commanded.

“And so? They were bought with my money,” Archer says with a blasé shrug, “so I can dispose of them in whatever manner I see fit.” Then, in one swift motion, he reaches out to grab at Hakuno’s wrist and tugs her back to him instead, mimicking his own actions from before. “You have no right to complain, Hakuno. Or did you think you were allowed to tease me with a taste only to turn yourself to another?”

Hakuno’s eyes, already darkening with lust, turn heavy-lidded at his statement.

“Gil, that’s not—I only did because—" Hakuno begins, trying to find the words.

“I have no care for him,” he retorts, voice evenly modulated, speaking like that is the obvious conclusion and that he shouldn’t be voicing it at all. “I only said yes to him in the first place for _you_ , but surely the absence of this dull self of mine cannot _possibly_ make your mood sour when I can make you feel this good _on my own_ ,” he gloats, voice still trembling on the edge of hostility in spite of his own practiced control, eyes momentarily flashing at him before he effortlessly lifts her up in his arms. “He can watch and remain being his silent, dull self whilst he is at it,” he adds carelessly, almost as an afterthought, a very much familiar predatory glint flickering behind his eyes. “Suits him much better.”

Caster tries to provide him with a snappy remark, but as he watches him walk to the bed, flopping onto the mattress with Hakuno on his lap, her back resting against his chest whilst he runs his palms down her waist to her thighs to spread her legs wide, this time around the snappy remark eludes him. A finger plunges up into her with ease, and the aforementioned retort is definitely lost inside the deepest crevices of his mind.

Instead, he stands over them and starts sliding his hand up and down along his length, twisting his hand around in a swirling motion around the head of his cock every now and again. Every touch and stroke he gives to himself sends shivers down his spine, cock wet with precome and spurting more with every push and pull of his hand, eyes never leaving the brunette, taking his time to watch her —how her lips are parted in pleasure as his younger self makes her body sing, how she still looks as pale as cream against Archer’s more sun-kissed skin in spite of how flushed she’s now become, how her eyes keep fluttering shut, letting out whimpering noises every time the fingers inside her move, and he can only stare, transfixed by the sight, hard and wanting around his own hand, looking at her and touching himself to it.

It is only when Archer catches him staring that he adjusts Hakuno’s position over his lap, forcing her legs farther apart with his other hand for a better viewing angle, the pace of his pumping fingers becoming slower and deeper as if he were trying to demonstrate something rather than actually please the woman with her back pressed against him, already a dripping and shivering mess, skin flushed red and eyes closed shut.

Caster knows what he’s trying to accomplish though, and it is so obvious he has to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

Archer laughs before leaning in to nip at her neck. “You might wish to open your eyes once more, Hakuno,” His fingers plunge into her again, harder, “or else, you might find yourself missing out the sight of just how pitifully this older self of mine longs to have you the way I do.” What he gets in return is another raspy moan out of her, which only makes him chuckle in satisfied delight. “Come now, go on,” he goads further, looking back at him once more, “you've been waiting for this all evening, haven't you?” and in spite of himself, Caster growls a little in the back of his throat.

Hakuno’s eyes flutter open, dark and half-lidded, and meet his. She looks bewitching as she stares back at him like this, all flushed and stretched as she is around Archer’s fingers, looking back at him as if she’s drinking in every inch of his skin, and the feeling that he is so desired is intoxicating. Caster feels suddenly outraged that it’s not him the one on top of Hakuno at this very moment, that their bodies have been so vilely separated that he’s not the one making her sigh as his fingers push inside her walls, meeting the moistness that seeps out from her soft folds.

“Caster,” she breathes out, voice strained and wavering, _pleading_ before it melts into a cry of pained pleasure when Archer punishes her for that slip of tongue with a harsh thrust of his fingers, and Caster finds himself drawn to her like a moth to a flame, inching closer and closer until he’s standing at the edge of the bed, brimming with a sick sense of satisfaction all the while when he hears her plead of him.

It might be a petty thought to have, childish and unbecoming at best, but he finds it to be rather pleasing, the fact that it was his, the class she’s pleaded for.

It is a shame, then, that his small triumph of sorts does not last for more than a few seconds at most, his younger self’s voice regretfully pulling him from his musings once more.

“Do tell me, how good does she look around my fingers?” Archer asks smugly, white teeth flashing into a perfect smile as he pumps two fingers into her, rubbing her clit with the other. “As it should be obvious, it is rather difficult to see from here,” and still attempting to prove his petty point, he adds a third finger, thrusting them with more purpose, to which Hakuno only offers a shuddering moan in response, arching her back and pressing her head against his chest as her breath starts to come uneven and her legs twitch with strain.

Caster comes closer and climbs on the bed, moving so that he’s above her, wanting to assist in pleasuring her just as much as the other man, not wishing to concede to his younger self more than he already has.

While she struggles to even her breathing to no avail, his lips go to suck and nip on her neck, then at the dip between her collarbones, making a downward path with his teeth and lips before his breath ghosts over her breasts.

“She glows,” he admits against her skin, leaning in to kiss across her chest, laving his tongue around one nipple before he cups her breasts together to lick them both at once, sucking on them, nibling on them, the moaning brunette before him a trembling, frustrated mess as his lips and teeth claim her as his own property, something about the debauchery of it all making him overcome with a hunger that he hadn’t felt for a long time.

Hakuno might insist she’s nothing out of the ordinary, but like this, gasping and flushed with desire, her defiant eyes shining amber under the dim lights, she shines like a star -Hakuno looks her best when she’s pressed against him, body glowing with perspiration, skin flushed all pastel pink under the candlelight as she murmurs his name over and over again.

He doesn’t linger there for long, deciding instead to make a trail of kisses and bites down her chest and navel, idly running his fingers around her sides, the touch leaving her skin tingling.

Caster reaches a hand down, smacking Archer’s out of the way so that he could be granted better access to her thighs. For a small moment, his smug grin recedes as the faintest of scowls makes itself way on his brow, his now idle hand moving to grab at a breast, cupping and kneading the hot, reddened flesh. If he wishes to retaliate, which Caster undoubtedly knows that he does, this time around he decides not to indulge in the urge.

Good.

They stay in this endless vicious circle of pent-up frustration and desire for a while. He lets his teeth and tongue graze her hip bone before he swipes downward to her inner thigh, causing her to quiver and shake with anticipation as he works his way down, breath warm on her skin as he teases her with gentle kisses and feather-light touches that make her mewl through gritted teeth, fingers dancing lightly across her hips and thighs.

“Beg me again,” he huskily demands.

Hakuno, already lost to pure craving, readily complies, "Please."

As soon as that word leaves her lips, he flicks his tongue over her reddened clit, and all Hakuno seems able to do is cry out as she’s ravished, falling to pieces so _well_ , jerking from side to side, submitting wholly to their touch.

He encircles her clit with his mouth and tongue, the odd, uncomfortable angle and position not really allowing for much more than that; Archer’s fingers are still buried deep within her and are getting in his way, and if it weren’t for Hakuno’s body acting as a shield, he’d be inches away from his other self’s manhood.

He decides not to acknowledge it, lest it ruins his mood, and starts lapping more vigorously wherever he can reach. Hakuno, completely at their mercy, is unable to do much more than moan against the incessant assault of his mouth and that of his younger self’s fingers, no doubt feeling her own pleasure building up.

It is then, when it was obvious that the building pressure inside of her was already threatening to overflow, that Archer brings his other hand up to lift her chin up and bring their lips together, biting and mouthing at one another once more.

Mindless in her pleasure, she whimpers into Archer’s mouth until she shivers violently, that and a quivering moan being the only telltales of her climax before she’s suddenly peaking with him still licking at her clit and with Archer’s fingers still buried deep in her and still pumping into her, milking her to the very last drop even when she’s already coming down from her post-orgasmic high. They break shakily apart from one another, but he keeps a leisurely pace inside Hakuno until her trembling subsides and she squirms away from him, leaving a small, wet trail of fluids down her thighs when his digits slip out of her.

It takes Hakuno a moment to recover and untangle herself from the mess Archer has made of her. He can see through the pleasant fog of lust that she’s crawling her way to him with wobbly legs and erratic movements, catching his shoulder and pushing him flat on his back, only to collapse onto him a second later before straddling his hips.

A sense of recognition flares in his lust-addled mind then.

She means to ride him, but she’s so wet and slippery that when she sits on him he slips over her entrance, and she has to take ahold of his manhood to guide the tip of him into her, sinking into his cock with a long sighing moan. After that, everything that follows is all bliss and utter perfection -she’s deliciously tight and wetter than he expected her to be, slick and hot and delicious, and he shudders with satisfaction as he takes her hips and rocks up into her, the feeling very gratifying and literally fulfilling, her whole body warm and sweaty and welcoming.

He means to set the rhythm himself, but with the way her mouth drifts open, how she gasps with each withdrawal, how her eyes scrunch shut when she slides back inside, he decides that he’s perfectly fine with allowing her to fuck herself on his cock for now if it makes her be so responsive, and although he had to be amused by her enthusiasm, he can only afford to groan into her hair when she brings herself down to rest her forehead against the crook of his neck, each push and pull feeling better than the last.

Archer comes closer until his chest is against her back. Caster feels her come up to her knees again and slow her motions, and takes the opportunity to buck up into her hard enough to make her let out a short squeak of surprise that then melts into a low moan as he takes advantage of the momentary slip of concentration to tighten his grip on her hips and set a steady pace himself from then on, hard enough to make her body shudder and keep her gasping and breathless for more, half-whispering meaningless pleas that perhaps are too incoherent even for her to fully understand as she clenches around him, her body inflaming him with its wet warmth.

His other self, on the other hand, takes his time to slide his hands all the way down her hips. He leans in to nuzzle her neck and amongst the whispered words of encouragement, he tells her something in her ear that he can’t properly hear as he helps her up and down his shaft, coming back together in a constant smack of flesh on flesh.

Hakuno seems to be considering whatever Archer has whispered. She purses her lips as if in thought, hesitates for a moment, but then nods slowly, heaving out a shaky breath as he keeps bouncing her on his cock, bending over and raising her hips up to the best of her capabilities so that he could see her little pink hole “…I want you here, too,” is all that she manages to get out between heavy breaths before his younger’s self’s smug laughter fills the room, mixing with their breathy groans and the soft, wet sounds of her sex as she keeps riding him, of sweat-slick skin against sweat-slick skin.

“That’s my good girl,” Archer says fondly, words oozing like warm honey, and her breath hitches when he strokes a finger over her hole, dribbling some lube from his fingers over the flesh, eliciting a raspy groan out of her when it slips inside. “Woman after my own heart,” he murmurs, sounding equally pleased and smug. 

Another finger slips inside of her and this time it makes her buck and clench violently around him as he thrusts them in and out slowly, letting her get used to them as he starts a slow, inexorable thrusting pace that matches his own, nibling over the curve of her shoulder as she shakes and jerks against them for more friction.

"You’re always so damn tight," he breaths out, voice coming out rough and strained, as if he were willing himself not to go any faster. "And yet, this greedy body of yours just keeps sucking us in like it can't get enough," he taunts, snorting in delight. "Insatiable human. I think since you enjoy it so much, this should be more than just one-night occurrence.” 

He scissors his fingers, rocking them deeper -Caster can tell by how he can feel the brunette tense and shiver around him that she likes it; the stretch, the foreign fullness, and he almost yields to the infantile impulse to thrust faster into her in an attempt to outdo the other when he feels her twitching around him, more of her juices trickling out and dripping onto his shaft as Archer removes his fingers and begins to hump her backside, slowly pushing his manhood up and down, jerking it off against her.

Hakuno arches further, and when her mouth opens to give voice to that bliss, Archer slowly pushes his cockhead against her rear, taking a moment to tease her entrance before he begins to slide into her ass, forcing a shriek of half-surprise and half-ecstasy out of her. It must have surprised her to an extent because she shakes and moves so much that Caster nearly slips out of her, but then she relaxes and her body falls against his for a second time that night, clinging weakly onto him as their bodies start to rut in tandem again, their names coming from her lips between short gasps of air like some kind of sinful prayer.

As she’s crushed between them, she’s a mess: the noises she’s making are indecent and loud, her body bucking in response to every thrust, his or Archer’s, it doesn’t matter, trying to force them deeper inside her, get as much friction as she can, but they have her pinned now under their weight and she can’t quite move as freely as she could then. Sometimes they entered her in unison, whereas some other times not, the different paces at which they were thrusting themselves into her creating a strange but welcome rhythm that throws her into a whirlwind of overstimulated ecstasy, their pleasure building with each thrust.

If there was something positive about having ‘himself’ around, if there had to be one at all, it definitely had to be this and nothing else -with Archer gripping her hips just a bit tighter and bucking his cock into her ass with deep, long thrusts, pulling out all the way to the head only to drive it back into her again in a rapid plunge, and with how his own rutting into her pussy becomes more forceful, breaking from their initial leisurely pace to turn into something more savage, Hakuno’s expression turns glazed as they finally find something closer to a harmonious rhythm, bringing them one step closer to the precipice of pleasure.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Hakuno mutters through rapid gasps, eyes squeezed shut as they rut into her in frantic motions, their pace turning so ferocious that her modest bosom starts to bounce up and down from the bluntness of their thrusts and he hears nothing but the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin mingled with their own pants and moans as she seizes around his and Archer’s cock, moaning their name in broken gasps as she comes one step closer to reach the peak of her pleasure with every push and pull of their dicks, assaulted as she was from both ends.

His last coherent thought as he pulls her into a sloppy kiss to quiet her down is that he isn't sure who comes first —Hakuno trembles as she’s held between them, giving out a long, joyful scream that he swallows down entirely as she’s driven into the most profound climax she’s ever reached, then dissolving into a frenzied panting against his mouth in time for him to come with a sharp, tense grunt that she swallows back as well, his own cum filling her with each thrust. Archer’s body shudders ever-so-slightly as well, resting his whole weight against her back and finishing off into her ass with a harsh cry. It’s all too much; everything about them —the smell of sweat and sex mingling together, the heat of being so close to one another— is a concoction hard not to get drunk on, as for a single, perfect moment they share one breath and one heartbeat.

She throws her head back, shakily breaking apart from him to expose the curve of her neck, and Archer is all too quick to seize the opportunity to lean in and nip at it, occasionally flicking his tongue at the small marks that his teeth leave there.

Even by the time they slow down to something more resembling a languid rutting, enough that even Archer eases out of her ass to rest his still twitching cock against her tailbone, letting out small streams of musky semen against her —even when she’s out of breath and is barely able to cling against him—, he’s still fucking her through her aftershocks, not feeling like he’s about to get any softer as excess liquid trickles down her thighs and onto his shaft, wondering just how long he can make her climax last.

Only when she becomes so oversensitive that she can’t seem able to take it anymore, dissolving into a hiccupping, gasping mess in his arms, pleading _“St— Stop, I can’t, I—,”_ he decides to ease out of her as well with a deeply satisfied sigh, allowing her, at last, to give a drawn-out sigh of her own as she collapses on him.

Caster is filled with an odd sense of pride. This might not be a fight in the literal sense of the word, he knows that much, but Caster still feels like he’s winning something, his insides brimming with the pleasant sensation of a well-earned climax as well as that of victory, satisfaction warming his chest more than any alcohol would have ever done.

There’s the rustling sound of fabrics again as Archer takes the corner of a sheet to wipe his own cum from the small of her back, and Caster is about to object that his finer fabrics should not be used for something as uncivilized as this, but the intended rebuke dies quickly in his throat when he takes a look around them and realizes that the sheets are already a jumbled mess around them and that there are damp spots all over the covers; the damage was already done and by the look of things, both present _and_ past, this certainly wouldn’t be the worst desecration that this room has ever seen.

It is when Archer falls to his back to catch his own breath and Hakuno buries her face into his chest, nuzzling where his heartbeat is while he gives small kisses along her hair, damp with sweat, that for once, his mind becomes quiet.

Although soon enough, and whilst he would have remained content staying just like this, he finds out that there is still something other swimming on her mind as she kisses a sloppy path down his neck and collarbone, sliding down his body until she comes to rest –awkwardly but successfully– between his legs.

Caster moans as Hakuno’s hand grips his cock -her touch, simple and soft as it is, makes him shiver despite himself, sensitive as he already is from having had all that friction inside her.

A part of him has to wonder: was this truly what she longed for all along? It’s certainly a treat, getting to watch Hakuno like this, and he’s pleasantly surprised that she would so readily give in to such deep desires.

Taking his manhood in her hand, she gives him a few light pumps before placing tiny, teasing licks up and down its underside that makes him suck in a breath through his teeth.

"I got you all dirty," she mumbles, voice raspy and low, giving his cock one mocking shy lick, licking up the excess cum, "I should repay you," is the last he hears of her before they’re lost in their own bliss again.

With one hand, he places a gentle pressure against her head, fingers curling around her hair but not pulling it harshly as she licks a path from the base all the way up to the head of his manhood, feeling it grow whilst she slowly works her tongue up the length of his shaft, a low rasp of longing leaving his throat when she closes her eyes and finally takes him into her mouth, parting her lips to suck on the tip of his cock before she gradually takes more of it, sucking on it lightly -nothing too harsh at first, just enough to bring him aching pleasure.

He pushes himself up, resting his weight on an arm as he straightens himself into something more resembling a sitting position, and she works her mouth over his heated skin, tongue swirling easily around the shaft, and it all feels so indescribably wonderful that the need to push deeper is hard to ignore -his hips buck involuntarily and she moans around him.

He finds out, once again, that just like the rest of his other complacent moments, this one is also vilely interrupted by none other than ‘himself’.

Grabbing at the base of his cock, Archer wipes his slippery dick across her face, rubbing pre-cum across her cheeks as he nudged her chin with the head of his cock, smiling decadently as he raises one eyebrow in a silent cue that she does take, pulling back and removing her mouth from his cock, a regretful loss even when she’s stroking him still, rubbing a thumb along the tip of his shaft, smearing the liquid gathered there.

Hakuno rises to her knees gingerly, turning her head to Archer to chase his dick as if it were a treat, flicking her tongue along his sensitive skin before letting him step up and slip his manhood over her lips, the other man letting out a low moan at the wet warmth encompassing him.

He takes a moment to follow after her steps and pushes himself to stand up, holding himself on his knees as she takes a moment to slow down her movements so that they can quickly adjust to the new position and she can go back to wrap her hand around him once more in a firm hold, those honeyed eyes of hers blown wide with lust as she goes back and forth, pumping up and down, base to top whilst bobbing her head, swirling her tongue around the hard veins on the underside of Archer’s dick.

Caster looks down. The corners of her eyes are brimming with unshed wetness, but she keeps going. She tries to get more of him in her mouth, rolling him into her hot, wet mouth with every bob of her head only to be rewarded with a pleased rumble coming out straight of his throat before she switches places with his own, pulling off from Archer to give him oral attention again.

Covering their manhoods with her hands, her lips wrap around just at the tip of him, licking gently at the slit before she opens her mouth wider, allowing for Gilgamesh to slide his cock past her lips again all the way to the hilt, and he visibly jolts, letting out a long, drawn out moan. His hold on her head gets firmer, no longer taking the time and care to carefully comb his fingers through her hair as he finds himself fighting a losing battle over his pure instinct. Her head is moving more and more rapidly, his breaths coming more uneven, fingers curling around her wavy locks as he marvels at how his cock disappears inside her mouth.

She pulls off and drags the flat of her tongue over the root to its leaking tip with one sloppy swipe of her tongue, tasting the salty pre-cum that is gathering there before planting a kiss the tip and poking the slit with her tongue gently, willing him to come.

With a moan and grunting out her name, his thighs buck and Gilgamesh comes again, head falling back in the after effects of yet another orgasm, vision whiting out and muscles spasming as seed fills her mouth, Archer joining him not much longer after him with a hoarse groan, shoving into her mouth as it was just recently left unoccupied with another mouthful of come.

Hakuno sputters, struggling to swallow everything down, and as soon as she’s wiped the rest of the spilled release from her lips, strong hands -his own hands, not Archer’s- grab at her, pulling her back up into a bruising kiss, getting a taste of their release on her tongue and not letting her move more than an inch away as they crash to the mattress.

Hakuno melts into him, gripping his shoulder blades, digging her nails into the taut, sweat-slick skin of his back as she holds tight to him. Their bodies feel too sticky to be peeled away from one another’s, their eyes hazy and distant. He runs his fingers over her swollen red lips, the mere glimpse of them making Caster wish she could go again, but Hakuno looks like she truly is spent for the night, her exhaustion winning over her.

Caster hears the sound of Archer shifting around to reach up to Hakuno, attempting to pull her to him again, but she only makes a muffled sound of protest at that, draping an arm over him to pull him to lay beside her as well, then another over Archer.

Does it work perfectly? No. Are her efforts still commendable? To an extent; like this, as they both move in close to her, their noses sliding against her neck as she brings her hands to tread her fingers along their hair, the competition fades if only for a moment.

He figures that he might have, perhaps, a few more minutes at most before Archer recovers and his existence begins to inconvenience him once more -however, with Hakuno’s reassuring warmth besides him, he’s decided he is going to enjoy this moment for however long it lasts.

Hakuno nuzzles his side, letting out a tired sigh, and his mind is settled.

 _Only her_ , he thinks. _There's only her_.

For now, this is satisfying enough, and Gilgamesh closes his eyes, the sound of her heartbeat lulling him to sleep, allowing exhaustion to catch up to him, too.


End file.
